


One Big Porny Story

by KittieHill



Category: IT Crowd, The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Absinthe, F/M, First Time, Goth Sex, Lots of Bumming, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Straight Sex and Bumming, Worry, it was only supposed to be one chapter, poppers, seriously, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well... this got quickly out of hand. I was asked to write a story where Vince and Richmond meet in a club and sleep together... then this happened. I havent finished it yet but i will if people have an interest</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this got quickly out of hand. I was asked to write a story where Vince and Richmond meet in a club and sleep together... then this happened. I havent finished it yet but i will if people have an interest

The man queued nervously with the other clubbers, safe behind the little rope and away from the ‘normal’ London drinkers, he felt very exposed and scared. He wished he had told someone where he was going… Naboo maybe, or Bollo… he couldn’t tell Howard of course but even Leroy would have been better. He felt the stream of people move and he shuffled along, careful on his ridiculously huge ‘New Rock’ boots with the 5 inch heels, he reached a bored looking Cyber goth on the till and paid his money receiving a stamp on his hand without her even bothering to make eye contact, he took a deep breath and walked towards the heavy music 

Vince scanned the room, it was teeming with people. Most wearing black but he would also see the occasional brightly coloured cyber goth complete with vibrant tubes of plastic wrapped around their hair and goggles placed on their head. Vince felt drunk with pleasure, he didn’t even know places like this existed until he spoke with Bollo about the places he had DJed. Once he realised that places like this catered for his dark whims, he had jumped straight on a bus to London

He wandered towards the bar where a surly skinhead with piercings had scowled at him and asked what he wanted to drink, Vince stammered and ordered two colourful alcopops before paying and walking away to find a spot where he could watch other people around him. 

The chords of a song began and the room erupted in a cheer before strangely moving as one, pairing up and wiggling themselves seductively against one another. Vince recognised the song as Sweet Dreams but he had only heard the Eurythmics version back when Howard used to mock him for being an ‘electro ponce’. He watched as the couples on the dance floor simulated sex acts with one another and gyrated sexily, his cock reacted slightly as he watched some of the beautiful creatures acting so wantonly in the open.   
He watched as two men in bondage gear passed a pill to one another with their tongue, Vince tried hard not to stare but when they turned around and caught him looking, they simply smiled and waved before moving away to a darker part of the room.

Vince had finished his first bottle of alcopop and left the bottle on an empty table before walking around the dance floor as another dark yet strangely melodic song began. He concentrated on walking straight and not falling over on the slippy dance floor, his mind wandered at what the fluids were on the floor until he almost bumped into somebody and had to quickly change his destination

He found a sofa which was unoccupied and sat down, glad to be off his feet. His shoes were too high and he hadn’t had time to break them in before his night out in case Howard got suspicious. His leather skirt and fishnet tights felt stifling hot in the sweaty club and he had started to get dizzy from the alcohol flowing around his body. He jumped slightly as he felt somebody sit next to him on the seat

‘Don’t mind do you?’ the Blonde asked

‘er… no.. not at all’ Vince stammered

‘I’m Anthrax’ the woman hissed through her vampire teeth

‘I’m V-Obsidian’ Vince replied, his fingers mussing his hair as he spoke

‘Wanta fuck?’ Anthrax asked with a mischievous smile

Vince choked on his drink, feeling it dripping over his new top. It was bound to stain

‘I-I… no’ Vince finally replied

‘First time here eh? It’s ok, here’ Anthrax said as kindly as a Vampire goth could ‘here’s my number’

Vince smiled as she left, looking at the numbers scrawled up his arm in black lipstick. It wasn’t too bad here he decided

Vince stood at the bar again, watching the crowd of people on the dance floor singing along to a song before the chorus kicked in and they all rushed at one another, their arms flailing wildly and banging into one another. His eyes were wide and frightened as he watched hundreds of people seemingly kick shit out of one another. An elbow nudged him in the ribs and he turned quickly to see a man smiling at him

‘I’m sorry, did I startle you?’ the young man asked in a strangely monotone voice

‘No… No Not at all’ Vince replied with a smile ‘Just watching them’

‘Ahhh yes, a good old fashioned Slipknot moshpit’ the man laughed ‘you’ll need Absinthe if you want to participate in one of those’ 

Vince shook his head slowly ‘I don’t want to get involved’

‘Here, drink this’ the man suggested giving him a shot glass full of bright green liquid

The men took a shot together before the stranger motioned to the surly pierced barman with his two fingers; the barman nodded and brought over a bottle of Absinthe 

‘Richmond’ The barman nodded

‘Clive’ Richmond replied with a suggestive wink and smile

‘So, stranger, what’s your name?’ Richmond asked motioning Vince to a private booth

‘O-Obsidian. Obsidian Blackbird McNight’ Vince said with a blush

‘I’m Richmond, as you may have heard’ the man said with a smile, refilling their glasses ‘drink’

The two men finished the bottle between them before hitting the dance floor and throwing some very suggestive shapes… goth shapes Vince had to remind himself

#################################################################################################

The club was closing, Clive was sweeping the floor around a few of the last stragglers still refusing to leave the dance floor, Vince squinted painfully when the lights came on and Richmond checked his watch

‘It’s 6am… we should leave’ 

Vince was gobsmacked ‘6am?! How can it be 6am?!’ 

‘My brilliant company and a bottle of Absinthe?’ Richmond suggested 

‘I don’t… I can’t get home and I didn’t book a hotel’ Vince panicked, thinking about how angry Naboo would be when he called and asked for a magic carpet pick up at 6am whilst dressed as a gothic girl

‘You can stay at mine, so long as you don’t mind sleeping on the sofa?’ Richmond smiled

‘Cheers, that’d be genius’ Vince laughed, relieved and grateful to his newest friend

Vince stood on wobbly legs, he was very drunk and he was sure that the club had something pumping through the air conditioning, he felt high, like he had been sitting around Naboo’s hookah for too long

‘Come on’ Richmond said extending his hand to his new friend. The two men walked towards the front door of the club hand in hand; unaware of how unhappy Clive looked watching the couple leave

The pair walked and chatted in the chilly London morning air, Vince shivered slightly as the cold air penetrated his thin shirt and blew up his legs. Richmond took off his long jacket and placed it around Vince’s shoulders sweetly, taking his hand again as they walked

‘I work in an office, work with a nice group of people’ Richmond said 

‘I used to work in a zoo, I’m a gifted child, can talk to animals. Live with my best friend and a shaman’ Vince chattered mindlessly ‘oh and his gorilla’

Richmond shook his head unsure of what to make of the strange out of towner. They reached Richmond’s flat and took the elevator up to the correct floor, Vince stood holding the doorframe to stop himself swaying as Richmond opened the front door and ushered him inside. The décor was definitely gothic but tasteful, it reminded Vince of Naboo’s bedroom. Dark colours with various gothic imagery and colourful candles dotted around

‘Come in’ Richmond smiled, ‘drink?’

‘yeh sure’ Vince replied


	2. Chapter 2

Richmond returned with a bottle of whisky and two tumblers, it seemed 6am wasn’t too early, or late, to continue their night. Richmond wandered around the front room lighting candles and incense before putting a CD into the stereo and returning to his guest as the music kicked in

Vince wasn’t sure how it happened, couldn’t remember, all he knew was that one moment he was listening to the Cure and sipping his Whisky, the next, he was leaning over and planting a tentative kiss on Richmond’s painted lips

Richmond had simply deepened the kiss, his lips opening to suck on Vince’s lower lip and bite it gently, feeling him hiss and tense under him. Vince brought his hand up to Richmond’s cheek and cupped gently, allowing his tongue to slip into the other man’s whisky flavoured mouth.

The two men pulled away panting, their arousal clearly visible through the layers of fabric. Richmond smiled at the younger man who blushed slightly as he began pulling the shirt over his head, showing his pale and toned skin underneath, Richmond trailed his one long fingernail down Vince’s flesh leaving a red mark from his acrylic nail which made Vince hiss and arch into the sensation

‘You like that?’ Richmond asked deeply watching as Vince simply nodded 

Richmond smiled mischievously before stripping himself of the layers of lacy fabrics which covered his chest, unbuckling the clasps on his trousers and slowly pulling them off to reveal a pair of bright red lace knickers. 

‘Now you’ Richmond said breathlessly

Vince nodded again, starting from his heels he slowly stripped himself of his shoes before standing to unzip his skirt until he was standing in just his ripped fishnet tights and a black sheer thong which struggled to hold his straining erection. Richmond licked his lips sexually as he watched the man strip

‘I thought I would have to explain why I was wearing women’s pants… guess not’ Richmond smiled

‘Sexier’ Vince blushed; he had never admitted to anyone that he wore women’s underwear, not even Howard although he suspected that Howard knew. 

Eventually Vince stood naked in the candlelight, his body reflecting the flames around him causing Richmond to stare. The older man stood and grabbed at Vince’s raven locks bringing him in for a long, deep kiss before grabbing his naked arse, rubbing their crotches together and walking him backwards until he was sitting on the sofa. 

‘Lay back’ Richmond commanded deeply taking Vince’s cock in his hand and giving a few sharp tugs

Vince groaned and followed the instructions, laying back on the comfortable sofa cushions as Richmond knelt on the floor besides him, his soft hands trailing over Vince’s skin until he reached the protruding shaft of his cock

Richmond placed his lips over the head of Vince’s cock, tasting the musky and slightly bitter taste of precum and sweat. The younger man arched into the wet heat of Richmond’s mouth and sighed deeply, his hands gripped the fabric of the sofa to try to maintain control of his orgasm as Richmond’s talented lips took more and more of his cock into his throat

‘Please, oh please’ Vince whimpered, his toes curling and his breathing becoming laboured

‘Oh sweet boy, we’ve only just started’ Richmond laughed reaching behind him to the table 

Vince’s eyes snapped open when he felt the heat hitting his chest, he hissed and cried out in pain as the hot wax dripped onto his skin but the sensation quickly became pleasurable as Richmond put his lips back onto Vince’s now red and aching cock and sucked, 

Vince was making noises he had never heard himself make, he whimpered and hissed with every touch of his cock and when Richmond poured more wax over each nipple Vince almost lost composure and it was only Richmond gripping his shaft tightly which stopped him from climaxing. The older man smiled and waited a few moments until Vince had got his control back before continuing. His hands stroked over the wax covered skin, occasionally pulling a piece away, smiling when it caught in one of the few hairs which sparsely covered Vince’s chest

‘I need to get something, keep stroking yourself but do not cum… understand?’ Richmond asked

Vince placed his hand over his throbbing cock and stroked firmly, he avoided the areas which he would stroke to get off, concentrating on pulling on his balls and playing with his foreskin until he heard Richmond return. Richmond slapped Vince’s hand away and replaced it with his own 

Vince heard the click of a bottle before a wet finger began probing his virgin entrance and gently penetrated him, slowly, very slowly, he felt the first knuckle of Richmond’s finger breach his tight ring of muscle and sighed in pleasure. 

Richmond grinned as he watched the young man fighting the urges to cum, he also recognised the song which was now playing softly in the distance and laughed before he could stop himself causing Vince to open his eyes in alarm at a trick being played on him

‘huh?’ he asked,

‘The song’ Richmond gestured with his head before singing along with the deep sensual voice coming from the radio ‘Knuckle deep inside the borderline. This may hurt a little but it's something you'll get used to’ 

Vince nodded and relaxed, he gasped as he felt Richmond twist his finger and brush a spot inside him which he didn’t know existed, Richmond continued his stroking and adventuring inside of Vince where he had never been touched

‘I-I’m so close’ Vince muttered, his eyes closed tight ‘I can’t… Don’t stop’ 

Richmond’s eyes narrowed slightly and he inserted another finger inside gently using them to trace over the man’s prostate whilst his other hand wrapped itself around the almost purple, leaking shaft. He leaned over the man and began tonguing at the sensitive skin around Vince’s tight balls, the sensations causing them to raise higher still

Richmond increased his grip, speeding up his tugs on the shaft, feeling the copious amounts of precum flowing over his hand and pooling on the man’s flat stomach. Listening to the choking, whimpering and sighs of the man above him was causing his own cock to drip precum onto his bent knees and sinking into the carpet, 

‘d’you want to cum?’ He asked Vince

‘Y-yes, please’ Vince begged, gasping for breath

‘Not yet’ Richmond said with an evil smile, before removing his tongue and hand from the exposed and quivering pale skin. 

Vince reached up and grabbed his own hair in frustration, whimpering and biting his lip with need. He understood that edging would make the climax better, but he didn’t have the patience to stick with the prolonged torture

‘Suck me’ Richmond demanded, standing up stiffly from his place on the carpet and placing his erection at Vince’s red lips. Vince looked up at Richmond’s throbbing cock and blushed

‘I-I’ve never… y’know… I mean, I wanted too, but the guy I wanted wasn’t interested’ he said a little sadly 

Richmond stroked the young man’s hair tenderly whilst Vince tentatively licked a stripe from tip to base, tasting the dripping precum run over his tongue. He groaned low, the sound travelling down Richmond’s shaft and vibrating around his balls causing him to moan deeply, he gave a few encouraging words as Vince began inching his way down the   
man’s large shaft, gagging occasionally before pulling back up and trying again, his other hand reaching to play with Richmond’s warm and large balls

Richmond leaned over the younger man, grabbing his chin and bringing his face up to his own for a deep kiss before moving across to his ear and whispering ‘I’m going to fuck your arse’ 

Vince blushed crimson, his heart beat increased and he felt hot all over as he nodded his agreement and looked at Richmond with huge, nervous blue eyes

Once the men had arranged themselves in the correct position and Richmond had quickly covered his erect cock with a thin condom, Richmond grabbed Vince’s hips and allowed him to straddle his legs, their cocks rubbing together momentarily caused a sharp spike of electric up their spines as they rutted against one another for friction. Richmond was worried that Vince may cum from the stimulation so worked on his own cock, grabbing the bottle of lube and smearing a layer over his shaft, covering his fingers too and reinserting them inside the virgin hole to stretch and lube the unused tunnel. Vince keened and moaned as he felt himself stretching around Richmond’s fingers and he thrust back and forth trying to find the spot which gave him the jolt of sensation. Richmond used his other hand to spank the younger man’s arse until he stopped moving

‘Ok… kiss me’ Richmond said, his monotone voice pitching slightly with lust

Vince’s lips touched Richmond’s and their tongues met in a deep caress, each man had their hands in the others hair, pulling almost painfully as they passionately kissed. Richmond’s hand reached over to a smaller, darker vial which Vince didn’t recognise. The men split apart gasping whilst Richmond opened the bottle and placed it in front of them

‘Take a deep breath, then when you’re ready, just slowly move down…. Tell me if it hurts’ Richmond soothed, bringing the vial up to Vince’s nose and allowing him to sniff  
Vince’s head spun, he felt dizzy and momentarily sick as the sensation rushed towards his head. He felt Richmond grip his hip tightly to keep him still and stop him from toppling onto the floor. Vince breathed out quickly before taking another sniff of the liquid and brought his hips up to the tip of Richmond’s cock, he felt the blunt tip touch his puckered hole and relaxed his body, taking another deep breath; he slowly pushed down until the tip of Richmond’s latex covered cock was inside him

‘H-Holy fuck’ Vince whimpered as he felt himself being filled

‘Sshhhh, relax, keep breathing’ Richmond soothed, covering his hand in another layer of lube and taking hold of Vince’s cock, rubbing and stroking slowly until the man was half full of cock

‘So…so big’ Vince whispered, his eyes clamped shut and his mouth wide open in an ‘O’

‘You’re so tight, you’re milking my cock’ Richmond whispered to the younger man, watching as his cock throbbed at the words

After a few minutes of repeated movements, sniffs of the unusual liquid and soft stroking, Richmond was fully sheathed inside a very aroused Vince. His head was hanging   
backwards, his raven locks touching and tickling his shoulder blades as he worked his way down Richmond’s seemingly unending cock. He had never felt so full, never felt so in control and never felt so absolutely desperate to cum in his life

Vince and Richmond began to find a smooth rhythm, one would rock whilst the other would thrust and soon, moans filled the small dark flat. Both men were drenched in sweat, lube and spit as they worked together to reach climax, Vince scraped his nails down Richmond’s back whilst Richmond held onto Vince’s tight little bum cheeks and thrust, 

‘so close, so good’ Richmond breathed, his hand reaching between their bodies to take Vince in his hand again, stroking up and down the shaft, occasionally wiping his thumb over the tip of Vince’s cock feeling the moisture which had formed around his foreskin. Vince bucked his hips again and again, feeling the blunt head of Richmond’s cock bump against his prostate, making him see stars and his cock throb in pleasure, he realised he was close and couldn’t stop his orgasm this time

‘Yes, Yes, yes please! Oh god, Oh god, yes, please!!’ He screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body. His toes clenching painfully, his arse tensing around Richmond’s cock as his eyes blurred and tears began to pour down his cheeks. The orgasm felt like it lasted for hours, his head swam with pleasure and he slumped forward, his forehead resting on   
Richmond’s as the other man reached his peak

‘Oh… Fuck’ Richmond groaned, his back arching to push himself further inside Vince as spurt after spurt of his cum was caught in the condom, he grabbed the younger man and forced his tongue into his mouth, gasping and groaning as they kissed and he continued shooting cum inside of him

Eventually the sensations died down enough for Richmond to suggest that Vince lift up, helping the young man pull himself off Richmond’s cock without taking the condom too. Vince slumped onto the sofa besides Richmond, his head buried in the pillow as his breathing became regular and his body stopped shaking. 

Richmond smiled and stood himself up, pulling off the condom and tying it, walking to the bathroom he threw the rubber into the waste bin before looking at his reflection in the mirror and smiling. His eyeliner and makeup were spread around his face like a melted Robert Smith waxwork, his lipstick was smeared across his lips and down his neck, his lips looked swollen and sore, his hair was a birds nest of tangles and madness which he didn’t even attempt to brush out, simply washing his face and returning quickly to the living room where he had left his latest conquest

Vince was curled up on the sofa, playing with a strand of hair wrapped around his finger, he looked up at Richmond and smiled, Richmond returned the smile easily and suggested that Vince may want to sleep in his bed as the sofa was slightly soggy and messy from their encounter, he helped the man to stand before showing him to the bathroom and leaving him alone with directions to the bedroom

He walked into his room, pulling the covers back on his bed and climbing inside the silk sheets naked, His head hurt from the hangover which threatened to kick in and he grabbed a bottle of water by the bed, taking deep swigs before hearing the toilet flush and the padding of feet walking towards his room. He saw Vince enter, he had also washed his make-up off and Richmond thought he looked like a sweet, nice boy. Not the gothic whore he had met last night. 

Vince climbed into bed next to Richmond, wincing slightly at the ache in his bum before curling up, Richmond wasn’t sure whether he was the sort of guy who enjoyed spooning   
after sex so instead ran his fingers through the man’s cottered hair, within moments both men were deeply asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Some Miles away:

Howard walked up and down the hallway of the flat; Vince had gone out last night after talking to Bollo but hadn’t come back. It was now 10am; Vince had never come in this late from a night out. Howard had called everyone he could think of, Leroy hadn’t heard from Vince for days, Fossil had talked about his relationship problems with Bainbridge until 

Howard had lost his temper and called him a berk and slammed down the phone, and he couldn’t even reach Naboo on the special Shaman phone. He felt very, very alone  
He picked up his mobile again; dialling Vince’s number for the twenty seventh time that morning, when the answer phone kicked in with Vince’s chirpy voice, Howard almost lost it and burst into tears

‘Alright! Its Vin-Obsidian here. So ring me back yeh?’ 

Howard put down the phone without leaving a message and sat at the kitchen table with his head in his folded arms, he didn’t move until Naboo walked in an hour later

‘alright Howard, why have I got 10 missed calls? Y’know the Shaman phone is for emergencies only yeh?’ The shaman lisped, hardly hiding his disdain at the moustachioed man of action

‘Vince didn’t come home last night, he still isn’t back’ Howard choked

Naboo looked at Bollo, then back at Howard, ‘I’ll get me crystal ball’  
Moments later Naboo sat in his room, he chanted a few words and looked at the rapidly clearing image which was showing in the ball… He saw Vince, he was alive, sleeping… but sleeping with someone else… Howard wasn’t going to like this

Naboo had realised that the two friends were in love with one another from the moment he saw them at the Zoo. Neither men would admit it, and Naboo didn’t want to interfere because… well… he didn’t want them two freaks bumming all over his flat. This was something different though, this could cause issues

Naboo walked back into the front room and saw Howard making another pot of tea, Bollo was sitting looking sheepish (as sheepish as a huge gorilla could) on the sofa and refused to meet Naboo’s gaze

‘Did you find him?! Is he okay?! Can we go get him?’ Howard cried out, his hands shaking and accidently smashing a cup on the worktop

‘yeh, I found ‘im, he’s in London’ Naboo answered

‘Whats he doing in London?!’ Howard asked in shock

‘Yeh Bollo, what’s he doing in London?’ Naboo asked, looking at his familiar accusingly

‘Bollo not know, Bollo talking to Vince about DJ’ing. Vince want to go’ Bollo replied 

‘So, hes okay then?! Can we get him Naboo?’ Howard asked excitedly

‘No, he’ll come back in his own time. He’s not in danger’ Naboo promised before leaving the room and closing the door to his bedroom. A sure sign the conversation was over. 

#######################################################################################################

Vince stretched out cat like, his whole body tingled and he was desperate for a wee. His head pounded like nothing he had ever felt before and he couldn’t focus on his surroundings… he realised he wasn’t in the flat. Slowly, flashbacks of the previous night came flooding back, the people dancing, Anthrax, the pretty girl who gave him his number which was now smeared on his skin and over the silk sheets he was laid on, he remembered the barman and the Goth man who offered him a sofa to sleep on… who he then shagged

Vince dropped his head back onto the pillow heavily, he didn’t regret what happened; he just regretted it wasn’t Howard. He looked over at the sleeping man next to him, his face covered in a curtain of dark hair. Vince got out of the bed, the cold air hit his naked body and he shivered slightly before walking to the bathroom to relieve himself. He saw to his needs, rinsed his dry mouth out with some of the mouthwash which stood on the sink and grabbed a silk dressing gown which hung on the back of the door, hoping that   
Richmond (it was Richmond wasn’t it?) wouldn’t mind him wearing it. He padded out into the kitchen and put the kettle on whilst tidying away the Whisky glasses and empty bottle, he collected his clothing except the ripped tights which he threw into the kitchen bin. He made a strong coffee and sat on the sofa wincing at the ache in his bum and leg muscles, he remembered that he hadn’t told anyone where he was and that Howard was probably frantic. He grabbed his phone and switched it on

’34 missed calls, 5 answer phone messages, 55 text messages’ 

Vince shook his head and began scrolling through the texts; obviously Howard had been busy calling around his friends who had all called and text to see if he was ok. He deleted as many as he could before starting on the answer phone messages. He heard Howards voice becoming more and more frantic with every passing call, He had started angry before ending almost in tears, begging Vince to call him, telling him that he was sorry if he had upset him, that he loved him and wanted him to come home. Vince choked back a sniffle as he heard his oldest friend pour out his feelings to a machine instead of him and phoned Howards mobile

‘VINCE! VINCE! YOU’RE OK! Oh thank god! Are you alright? Do you need me to pick you up? Where were you?’ Howard rambled 

Vince smiled as he replied that he was fine, he was at a friends and he had simply decided to try something new for the night. He would be home soon… he ended with ‘Howard…   
I love you too’ before hanging up and taking a deep sip of his coffee, he heard the toilet flush and he straightened himself, running his fingers through his mussed hair

‘Morning’ Richmond said, his face pale and his head low 

‘Alright’ Vince said cheerfully ‘I made coffee, hope you didn’t mind… also, I pinched this off the door as I didn’t have any clothes’  
Richmond turned and looked at the man sitting on his sofa, his legs pulled up under him in Richmond’s favourite black dressing gown and shook his head ‘I don’t mind… Thanks for the coffee’

‘No problem, thanks for erm… last night’ Vince blushed

Richmond smiled again at the younger man sitting nervously on his sofa ‘couldn’t have left you wandering London, it was nice… very good’

Vince nodded his agreement before taking another sip of hot coffee, feeling it travel down his throat to warm his stomach

Richmond looked over at Vince ‘I’m guessing Obsidian isn’t your real name?’

Vince bit his lip and shook his head ‘I’m Vince, Vince Noir’ 

Richmond smiled at the younger man and nodded before motioning to the kitchen ‘Toast?’

‘Genius’ Vince replied


	4. Chapter 4

Naboo had given Howard strict instructions to go to bed and sleep. He had been awake all night and was on the verge of a complete emotional breakdown, going manic and walking the hallway before sitting down and burying his head in his hands and wailing loudly. Naboo had never seen him like this before and his sympathy was waning. Naboo waited until Howard was settled into bed before he walked into the bedroom and blew some of his ‘snooze’ dust into his face. Howard was asleep within seconds

The shaman sat sucking on his hookah, blowing the greyish blue smoke into the air and watching it curl into shapes before disappearing. His mind wandered to the situation with his housemates, Howard would not take the news of Vince’s loss of virginity well, Naboo imagined Howard bent double giving himself the mother of all Chinese burns or maybe worse… maybe he would leave. Naboo wouldn’t be bothered, Howard was a pain in his shaman arse but Vince would never forgive himself for driving Howard away. He wondered whether he should get involved and realised there was only one person he could ask. The Board of Shamans best strategic mind, the one they all turned to when they needed a plan, he exhaled deeply and cursed under his breath

‘Bollo! Get the carpet’ He shouted, ‘We’re going to Tonys’

The two goth men sat next to one another eating their toast and drinking coffee, the conversation flowed easily and the two men felt happy in one another’s company but there was something niggling at Richmond, he looked over at the younger man who was playing with his hair again, his finger curling a strand of his hair around and around

‘You said you had never… y’know’ Richmond asked

‘With girl’s yeh obviously… never with a man’ Vince shrugged

‘But you said you wanted too, but the guy wasn’t interested?’ Richmond probed

Vince swallowed audibly; he had forgotten he had said that 

‘Well, Me best mate, He’s called Howard. I’ve loved Howard for ages; he’s genius, he’s a Jazz poet… but he’s straight, always swooning over girls he has no chance with. He doesn’t even think of me like that’ Vince said with a sigh

Richmond nodded, ‘I know that feeling, I felt the same way about my boss’ 

Vince listened intently as Richmond explained how he had fallen in love with his boss Reynholm, 

‘We were a team, worked together closely every day. He gave me my own office next to his… we had a door which joined and we would eat lunch together every day. I realised I had started to have feelings for him but I didn’t act on it… until one night, we had stayed behind to finish a big contract and finished a bottle of Scotch between us. We were sitting on the floor when he grabbed me and kissed me, my heart stopped’ Richmond said sadly

‘You don’t have to tell me this… if it’s too painful’ Vince soothed, stroking Richmond’s arm

‘No its fine, I want you to know. We kissed for a while until he stood and took down his trousers, he told me to suck him which I did… I wanted to please him so badly. I’d experimented with men before, nothing serious, but I had an idea of what to do so I sucked and when he finished down my throat… he looked horrified. He got up and fled the room leaving me on the floor with a tummy full of his cum and a broken heart. It was never the same after that. I started to listen to dark music and found the club which helped me to get over Reynholm… but after that, he stopped listening to me. He stopped taking my calls and he didn’t even invite me to his father’s funeral despite me knowing him for a   
long time, I went anyway but Reynholm was furious. He sent me down to the basement after that and I haven’t spoken to him since’

Vince was stunned; he pulled the older man in for a hug and stroked his hair ‘I’m sorry that happened to you’

Richmond managed a thin smile ‘it’s okay. Thank you though’

Vince thought for a second before placing his lips against Richmond’s, the lack of alcohol making this kiss much softer, gentler and lazy. Richmond returned the kiss, his tongue flicking out to meet Vince’s, his hand stroked up and down Vince’s long, pale neck whilst Vince’s hand rested on Richmond’s bare thigh, stroking the soft skin gently. Both men could feel themselves becoming hard but neither wanted to make the first move. 

Eventually, the two men pulled apart for air. Both panting and flushed with arousal 

‘Want a shower?’ Richmond asked 

Vince nodded quickly adding ‘genius’ and standing to walk to the bathroom. Richmond set the shower temperature and let the water flow before the two men disrobed and climbed into the large cubicle. It was a tight fit but both men found it large enough to move, they kissed under the water as their hands travelled across one another’s bodies.   
Richmond grabbed a bottle of shower gel and began rubbing the suds into Vince’s skin, concentrating on his stomach, chest and shoulders first. He used his nails to scrub the dried lipstick from Vince’s arm whilst trying to avoid their cocks rubbing against one another, he didn’t want to risk them exploding before they got to the bedroom

Once Vince’s front was clean, Richmond turned the young man around telling him to lift his hair as he stroked his shoulders and down his shoulder blades. His soapy fingers trailed across Vince’s tight buttocks and into the crease which made Vince jump slightly in surprise as the wet fingers touched his puckered ring. Richmond smiled and moved away his hand, concentrating on Vince’s thighs before moving back to his arse and ensuring he was clean both inside and out. 

Vince’s cock ached as Richmond’s talented fingers cleaned his body, he closed his eyes as the sensations travelled through his skin, once he felt that Richmond was finished, he turned himself around and kissed the man passionately. His hands following the same journey on Richmond’s body as he had used on his own, eventually both men were clean and panting. Their skin squeaky clean but their minds full of filthy ideas

The men grabbed towels and quickly dried themselves off in their haste to get together again; Richmond held Vince’s hand as he walked them to the comfort of the bedroom. The dark walls and thick curtains blocking out all of the light from the outside world making the room seem like a cocoon, the men walked until Vince’s calves hit the bed and he dropped silently onto the mattress, bouncing slightly as Richmond gracefully climbed over him, their cocks rubbing together as they kissed passionately. Richmond reached between their clammy bodies to stroke their cocks, together in his hand their precum mixed and created sheen of moisture over the shafts causing both men to groan into one another’s mouths

Vince stretched his legs out and grabbed Richmond’s hips, grinding the man against his skin as he continued stroking their cocks slowly, Vince pulled at Richmond’s wet hair and pulled his head down for a desperate kiss before whispering ‘I want you to fuck me again’

Richmond groaned; his eyes met Vince’s as he asked if he was sure, Vince nodded enthusiastically and Richmond set about preparing himself and his friend. He moved from on top of Vince, leaving go of their cocks forcing a murmur of displeasure from the younger man before tapping Vince on the hip and positioning him into how he wanted. Vince blushed as his arse was forced into the air, his reddening face pushed into the feather cushions on Richmond’s bed hid his embarrassment of being so open, Richmond smiled devilishly and began to lick and probe Vince’s little hole, using his tongue to open the young man wide.

Vince’s back arched and he whimpered as the sensations of Richmond’s talented tongue sent his head spinning. He had never felt pleasure like this, he fisted the bed sheets in desperation to feel grounded as his head became lighter, he felt Richmond changing the shape of his tongue, first flat and slow before pointing it and quickly darting it inside his tightness. Vince felt his precum dripping onto the sheets below him and he reached for his cock until Richmond slapped his hand away playfully. Richmond continued to poke and lick at Vince’s most private part until he was satisfied that he was ready and reached to his bedside drawer for lube and condoms. He slipped the condom on easily, covering it in a layer of lube before slowly placing it at Vince’s opening

‘Breath, tell me to stop if it’s too much’ Richmond soothed, his hand stroking Vince’s sweaty skin as he slowly penetrated him for the second time.

Vince hissed at the ache of being stretched wide again, his hands gripped at the bedding tighter as he breathed deeply. Richmond stopped for a moment allowing the small man to become used to his size before moving another inch and stopping until he was completely sheathed. He reached between Vince’s legs and stroked his cock, feeling the precum dripping over his fist made his cock twitch inside Vince’s tightness. After a few moments Vince whispered that he wanted to be fucked and Richmond slowly began pulling out and thrusting in, slowly and gently at first, before getting faster and harder. His tip nudging against Vince’s prostate with each thrust causing the younger man to tense and see stars. 

His cock throbbed and ached from being so hard, he desperately needed to cum and was on the very edge of his climax when Richmond grabbed his hair and whispered

‘Call me Howard’

Vince’s eyes snapped open, he groaned deep and moaned ‘oh Howard, oh Howard fuck me! Oh god’ before his climax washed over him, shot after shot of creamy cum covered the bedding whilst his arse milked Richmond’s thick cock, Vince’s legs were shaking as he felt Richmond’s thrusts become shaky and uneven, gasping and swearing Richmond came inside Vince. His orgasm making him dizzy headed and weak as he gripped onto Vince’s thin hips as the last few shots of cum leaked from his cock into the condom, 

Richmond took a few ragged breaths before slowly pulling himself out of Vince and pulling and tying up the condom and leaving it on the floor by the bed

Vince’s legs collapsed and he thudded to the bed with a weak whimper, his whole body was trembling with the force of his orgasm and his mind was in turmoil. He felt the other man climb into bed next to him and stroke his hair gently

‘You should tell Howard how you feel, you’ll never know how he feels until you ask him’ Richmond said sadly

‘I-I will… J-Just need a little sleepy’ Vince managed to mutter against the pillow causing Richmond to laugh

‘After sleep then. I’ll sort you some clothes out’


	5. Chapter 5

Howard slept happily, dreams of the Zoo ran through his mind and his body relaxed as though Vince was back only this time, Vince was asleep in his arms and Howard was kissing him all over, watching as his eyelashes fluttered in sleep. Howards heart ached as his brain came to the startling realisation that he didn’t just love Vince, he adored him.   
He didn’t want to ever be parted from his little man, he wanted to grow old and go on adventures with this man-child. 

His small eyes opened and blinked at the sunshine coming through the bedroom. He was going to tell Vince when he came back. He didn’t want to go another second without Vince knowing how he felt.

Richmond had given Vince a pair of his drainpipe jeans and an old band T shirt he used for bed, he wouldn’t miss them and he didn’t want Vince to have to travel home in his nightclubbing gear. Vince had rubbed his head and mussed his hair before throwing his arms around the man and hugging him

‘Thanks Richmond, I really appreciate everything’

Richmond blushed and left the man to dress whilst he made another cup of tea. Eventually Vince returned to the kitchen fully dressed but still wearing the 5 inch heels from last night, the men exchanged mobile numbers and chatted until Vince kissed Richmond’s cheek as his taxi beeped from outside.

‘Call me yeh?’ he asked with a cheeky smile before rushing out of the flat. Richmond watched the man struggle to the car in the ridiculous heels and smiled when he turned and waved, he waved back before walking to the sofa, settling down to watch a black and white film which was playing on the TV. He silently wished Vince well with Howard, hoping that his love would be mutual… unlike his. A tear slid down his soft cheek and he wiped it away quickly before the floodgates opened and he lay still, sobbing into the sofa cushions which still smelt faintly of Vince. 

##############################################################################################

Naboo’s plan to see Tony Harrison wasn’t his most ingenious plan; Tony was the council’s best strategic thinker but he was also a complete arse. Tony laughed and joked with Bollo whilst Naboo tried to explain the situation to the pink cleft. 

‘Naboo, I don’t see the problem my friend, leave them to it! They’ll sort it. I can feel it in me tentacles’ Tony said with a laugh, sucking on his hookah deeply

‘But what if they don’t?!’ Naboo asked testily

‘They will! Trust the H-man!’ Tony said. His eyes went slightly glazed as pictures flooded in front of his lids. His vision ended and he smiled over at where Naboo was seated ‘You   
may want to find somewhere to stay tonight though Naboolio, looks like there’s going to be some bumming at your place’ 

Naboo sighed his thanks and grabbed Bollo as it was his toke causing the ape to become frustrated

‘Come on, we better go stay on Xooberon for a few days’ Naboo said happily

‘Bollo hate Xooberon. Bollo get sand in fur’ the ape complained as they boarded the carpet and set off for their new destination

Howard heard the taxi pull up outside the flat, he heard the familiar voice say ‘cheers’ before the door opened and the ‘click clack’ of Vince’s heels echoed around the building. 

Vince was at the top of the stairs by the time Howard reached the landing and he tried to wildly grab at Vince causing them to almost topple to the bottom of the staircase

‘Don’t you ever do that to me again? You hear me?!’ Howard shouted, more of relief than anger

Vince’s lip trembled and his eyes watered as Howard’s angry words surrounded him. He lowered his head and sniffed slightly ‘sorry Oward’

‘You silly boy’ Howard said as he grabbed hold of his friend ‘I missed you so much’

Vince lifted his head in confusion, just in time to see his oldest friend and companion close his eyes and lean in for a kiss. Vince’s stomach flipped and he responded the same way, meeting Howard midway to allow them to caress their lips over one another. His emotions burst and tears began flowing down his cheeks as Howard stroked his hair and neck

‘I love you so much Vince, so so much, I love you’ Howard chanted, pulling away from his lips before placing them back as though he never wanted to be parted from them again. 

‘I love you Howard, I never wanted anyone but you. Always loved you’ Vince whispered, tears still flowing down his cheeks and his breath hitching with sobs

Howard pulled away and walked with Vince to his bedroom, he watched as Vince kicked off his strange metal heels before he suddenly realised… those weren’t Vince’s clothes

‘Vince… where did you get the clothes?’ Howard asked tentatively 

Vince closed his eyes, he didn’t want to admit what he had done in case Howard rejected him… but he couldn’t lie. Instead he took a deep breath and told him the whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

Howard sat silently listening to Vince’s story, his trip to London, the strange people who enjoyed dancing and hitting one another, the man who looked after him and took him home to sleep… who Vince then fucked…Twice. Howard’s heart broke into pieces as he imagined someone else reassuring Vince that he was doing fine, that it was good. He couldn’t blame Vince though, Howard simply waited too late. 

By the end of the story, Vince was sitting with his head in his hands, his chest racked with sobs as he told Howard how he had confessed to his one night stand that he loved Howard. Vince looked up at Howard with red ringed eyes and whispered a simple ‘I’m sorry’

Howard grabbed the small man so hard he thought he might break something. He held the man to his chest and whispered into his hair, he sobbed along with Vince until both men were emotionally exhausted. Howard lay himself down on the bed and Vince lay with his head in the hollow of his shoulder, he turned his head and gave Vince a deep, passionate kiss whilst stroking his hair out of the way before they both snuggled together to sleep embraced in one another’s arms where they belonged. 

############################################################################################

A few hours later Vince awoke, he smiled when he realised he was cuddled into Howard. He kissed him sweetly before leaving the room to go to the toilet. Howard awoke alone in bed, the scent of Vince still in the air, he heard the toilet flush and watched as Vince breezed back into the room, wearing only his tight boxer shorts, the sight made Howards mouth dry

He reached for Vince’s arm and brought him back to the bed, kissing him sweetly and stroking his cheek before running his fingers down Vince’s soft chest. Howard looked puzzled at the bald patches which covered Vince’s chest and brushed through the remaining curls with his fingers, Vince looked down and smiled

‘Wax’ he said simply

Howard’s mouth became a tight line as he looked over Vince’s body ‘did he hurt you?’

Vince shook his head quickly and put his hand over Howards

‘When we… you know’ He blushed ‘I thought of you’

Howard’s mouth gaped as he listened to Vince talk about his sexual encounter with another man… he thought that he should be disgusted or angry but instead, found he was aroused. Vince noticed the bulge beginning to harden in his pants so brought his face closer to Howard’s throat, alternating between kissing and nipping whilst he spoke

‘I was bent over, he was licking my bum and all I could think was that I wished it was you, I wondered what your moustache would feel like…down there’ Vince said as lovingly kissed his partners neck

‘Oh Vince’ Howard breathed heavily

‘And then, he put his cock in me… but it wasn’t his cock I wanted, I wanted yours. I imagined it was you behind me, slowly and gently thrusting into me before ramming it in hard.   
As I was getting closer he was stroking my skin and then when I came, I shouted your name’

Howard whimpered, his cock was now fully erect and pressed against the thick material of his corduroy slacks. Vince kissed his way down Howard’s neck, stopping at his collarbone and sucking hard enough to leave a love bite, he smiled as he realised that Howard was his to do with as he pleased. He could mark him and show him off. His hand strayed down to the buttons of Howard’s shirt, slowly undoing them and kissing the flesh which showed, he licked and sucked on Howards nipples and watched the man arch his back into the touch. Vince continued his journey down, looking up at Howards face occasionally to check for nerves or him changing his mind, he found only lust and need.

‘Tell me, what do you need?’ Vince asked

‘You Vince. I need you’ Howard replied with a moan

‘You have me’ Vince said kissing Howard again, tasting the older man’s familiar taste ‘but I need more than that to work on’

‘Oh’ Howard blushed ‘erm… I mean… anything really’ 

Vince flinched slightly ‘Howard… are you a virgin?’

Howard cringed before nodding ‘I was waiting for the right person’

‘I’m here now’ Vince reassured before unzipping Howard’s trousers and helping him lower them to his ankles

Howard’s impressive package was crushed against the thin material of his white boxers, Vince could see a dot of moisture already forming on the fabric and he mouthed the shaft through the cotton

‘Tell me if I’m going too fast’ Vince suggested before pulling down Howards undies

Howard shook his head; he had waited too long for this. 

Howards cock was beautiful; Vince was stunned at the perfect size and shape which Howard had kept hidden away. The shaft was thick and long; the foreskin looked tight and gripped the red tip which was oozing moisture already, Howards low balls were dusted in fine black hair which made Vince lick his lips

‘Beautiful’ Vince said sincerely, bringing his kisses down to Howard’s thighs and over the hot skin of his cock. 

‘V-Vince, I won’t… I mean… I haven’t for a few days and…’ Howard stammered, his voice hitching as Vince licked a trail from root to tip

‘s’ok Oward, just relax and enjoy’ Vince smiled as he took the tip into his mouth and began to suck and lick at the exposed head

Howard’s eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure which exploded up his spine. He had pleasured himself of course, but it had never felt this pleasurable. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of jazz lyrics to stop his orgasm; he whimpered and opened his eyes to find Vince staring at him

Vince maintained eye contact whilst sucking and licking at Howard’s shaft, he would try to take as much as he could into his throat before gagging and pulling away, he watched as Howards hazel eyes followed his movements and his hips thrust to meet his mouth. Vince moved his hand to grip Howard’s large balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand whilst his mouth continued its rhythm. Howard’s hands grabbed Vince’s hair and attempted to pull him away from his crotch, groaning and whimpering that he was close

Vince stayed where he was, sucking harder and more frenzied to get his friend to climax. He wanted to taste Howard, but at the back of his mind, Richmond’s story about Reynholm repeated, he had been rejected after their first blowjob experience together. Vince pulled away and moved back to nibble and suck on Howards neck and throat, before whispering ‘I love you’ in Howards ear

Howards cock jumped and began firing hot spurts of creamy cum onto his stomach, reaching as far as his nipples as Vince bit and sucked around his ears. His whole body fizzed and he felt faint as his orgasm kept going and going, splash after splash of wetness covering his hairy body until he was spent

Vince smiled proudly at his messy work, using his finger to wipe through the liquid and bring it to his lips where he licked it off seductively. 

‘I can’t wait for more’ he smiled as he watched Howard cringe and blush

‘Should i…’ Howard offered palming Vince’s cock through his boxer short material, 

Vince picked up a discarded shirt and wiped away the mess covering Howard before sharing a deep and passionate kiss. Vince’s breath hitched as Howards thumb rubbed over his sensitive head allowing a small spot of moisture to soak through the fabric

‘Howard… you don’t have to. There’s no rush’ Vince soothed, 

Howard shook his head and grabbed at Vince’s arms pulling him in for another kiss 

‘Turn over, I want to taste you the way he did’ he whispered seductively helping Vince to take down his pants

A shiver ran through Vince’s pale body as he positioned himself on his hands and knees, his tight buttocks in the air as he opened himself up to Howards gaze. A gasp escaped Howard as he looked over Vince’s naked body; he took a few deep breaths before taking Vince’s hand and positioning it on the headboard of the bed

‘Don’t move them’ Howard instructed ‘otherwise I stop’

Vince bit his lip and nodded, his fingers holding onto the cold metalwork of the headboard   
Howard moved behind Vince, placing small kisses on the small dimple which he had never seen before above the crease, he looked for imperfections and found none. Vince was like an angel

His tongue extended slowly as he lapped towards the crinkled skin of Vince’s sensitive hole. He heard Vince gasp and whimper as he felt the contact of wet tongue against his ring, his head dropped forward to rest against his forearms as he waited for the next sensation

*slap* 

Vince cringed as the stinging pain erupted across his skin, his face turned quickly and his eyes widened as he looked at Howard smiling at the redness covering his pretty bum cheeks

‘This is for scaring me’ Howard said giving another hard slap

Vince braced himself for another blow, his fingers white around the metal. Howard smiled before leaning forward and licking the delicate hole again, his tongue gently penetrating the ring of muscle 

‘And this is for the kissing’ Howard smiled as he lapped at the skin

Vince moaned deeply leaning backwards into the sensations

*slap*

‘This is for staying out all night’

*slap* 

‘This is for being with another man instead of me’

*lick*

‘This is because I love you and you made me realise how good life is’

Vince was writhing around on the mattress, his legs shaking from being tortured by Howard. He whimpered and murmured for more, pushing himself against Howards tongue until he physically couldn’t take any more and removed a hand from the headboard to stroke his aching hard on

Howard stopped; he stood stiffly and walked away to the other side of the bedroom, his back against the wall as he watched the young man stroking himself absently

‘W-What are you doing?’ Vince whimpered, his head looking over his shoulder at Howard

‘I told you, move your hands and it stops. You moved your hand’ Howard replied

‘Oh god, ‘Oward, I didn’t… I mean… I wasn’t’ he sighed before replacing his hand onto the frame ‘please come back’

Howard smiled at the need which was evident in Vince’s voice and slowly began walking back towards the bed. His hand slapped against reddened skin with an echoing ‘crack’ as he spanked his little man ‘that’s for not listening’

Vince bit his lower lip, his bum cheeks smarted from the slaps but Vince didn’t ever want Howard to stop, he wanted to stay here, in this position forever. Howard reached forward and took hold of Vince’s dripping tool; he slid his hand up and down the shaft, spreading the copious amount of precum, listening to Vince’s ragged breaths as he tried desperately not to cum

‘Do you want to cum’ Howard asked sexily, his eyes wide and lust filled

‘Yes, please, please Oward’ Vince begged, his hips thrusting into Howards hand as he stroked

Howard smiled and returned his lips to Vince’s abused arse, placing little kisses on the reddened cheeks and down between the crease. His moustache tickled the sensitive skin and made Vince groan deep in his throat, his head dropping onto his arms once again as his orgasm built, a strangled cry escaped his lips as Howard penetrated his ring with his tongue and fucked him with the point, a quick rhythm building as Howards hand and tongue worked together to make Vince come apart

A whimper, a curse and a gasp were all that could be heard as Vince’s orgasm hit him, his ropes of cum hitting the bed sheets beneath his legs with an audible splat. Vince tensed in Howards hand as spasms rocked his little body, his hands growing numb from his grasp on the metal and his puckered ring tightening around Howard’s tongue all had 

Howard on the edge of another orgasm himself as he watched Vince totally fall apart in pleasure. Howard slowly pulled his tongue from inside Vince and he continued to milk Vince’s cock until the young man called out that it was too sensitive and he couldn’t cope with the sensations any longer. Howard took his hand away and wiped his cum covered hand on the soiled bed sheet, he flopped down onto the dry side of the mattress pulling Vince down on top of him which was difficult at first as the young man still held on to the headboard in a death grip. Howard smiled and reassured Vince that he could move his hands now and Vince finally gave in, falling sideways until he lay on top of Howard’s hairy chest

Howard could hear Vince’s breathing become quicker; his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at Vince and saw the young man’s tears falling onto the fur covering his body. Howard panicked and immediately wanted to flee instead he gripped Vince’s chin in his hands and gently lifted it to look at him

‘Whoa now! What’s the matter?’ Howard asked worried ‘did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?’

Vince looked shocked and shook his head quickly ‘you were genius Oward, always thought you would be’ he smiled ‘but I’m just sorry’

‘For what little man?’ Howard replied 

‘I hurt you and I didn’t mean too. I didn’t think about how you would feel and I left you all night to panic and be scared. You mean the world to me and I hate that I’m always such a let-down to you’ Vince replied tearfully

Howard sat up slightly, his eyes now level with Vince’s ‘Don’t you ever say that, you could never be a let-down. I fucking love you Vince Noir. I worried that you had left and wouldn’t return to me. I worried that you had met somebody else who realised how wonderful you were and could love you the way you deserve’ 

Vince grabbed at Howards face and smashed his lips against Howards own. Their passionate kiss leaving them breathless and giddy before they began giggling and crimping quietly, their friendship back to normal but with extra feelings and understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

Richmond walked into the IT department gloomily. He made a pot of coffee and poured himself a strong cup before throwing himself down onto the comfortable sofa which was pushed into the corner of the room where the sunlight from the window couldn’t reach. He picked up his book and opened the page, his feet curling up under him as he read and occasionally drank deeply from his cup

‘Morning Richmond’ a happy voice greeted

‘Morning Jen, Nice weekend?’ He replied without looking up

‘Yeah great, went to see a movie and then went out with some of my old work mates’ she chattered mindlessly, Richmond found himself fading in and out of the conversation

‘And then I bought new shoes’ Jen finished with a smile ‘and you? Did you have a nice weekend?’

Richmond looked over at his work mate and gave a half-hearted smile ‘pretty quiet really, went out Saturday night and then spent Sunday alone watching old films’ 

‘Ooooh, did you get any action?’ Jen half joked until she looked over at Richmond’s blushing face

‘Oh Richmond I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything’ she mumbled walking over to the sofa

‘s’alright’ Richmond said gloomily 

‘Want to talk about it?’ Jen asked placing a hand on his knee, shocking Richmond at the intimate touch which had never been displayed in the office before  
He took a deep breath and told her about his night, the man he met, the situation with Reynholm and his bitter loneliness. He looked over at his friend occasionally, blushing deeply as he realised she had no idea of his bisexuality or his previous relationship with the boss

‘I see’ Jen said calmly, her heart was beating fast and her mouth was dry at the situation she had placed herself in… but she was relationship manager, she needed to help with relationships which included Richmond, even if her emotions and feelings got hurt

Jen had always found Richmond attractive. She had not been drawn to him when he wore his over the top make up or dramatic eye changing contact lenses, but when he had come into work with his usual pale face and long hair, she had to admit, Richmond was a good looking man and the idea of him with another man made her mound begin to react

‘Where are Moss and Roy?’ Richmond asked wearily ‘They’re normally here by now’

‘Oh, they’re out somewhere. Had a text to say that there was a new game coming out and they had to stay home to play it. I just hope there are no IT emergencies’ she laughed

Richmond’s shoulders sagged in relief, he enjoyed the company of Moss and Roy but he didn’t want to be around them. The sexual tension in the basement had grown significantly since Jen had started working with them and the two men bickered like an old married couple. Richmond just needed a break from the pair 

‘Shall we go out for breakfast?’ Jen suggested, tugging on Richmond’s sleeve

‘I don’t really want to go out… its very bright out there’ he said looking out the window ‘Can we order in?’

Jen nodded and set about finding the local menu’s from her desk. The two planned what they wanted before ordering it in for delivery, when it arrived Jen ran up to pay and collect it from reception and brought it back down to the Basement where Richmond had cleaned a space on the table for them to eat

The food was delicious and still hot when they sat down to eat, each taking smile bites whilst talking casually. Jen was surprised that the conversation wasn’t stunted as the pair talked about everything from relationships to travel, music, films and work. The pair sat back on the sofa joking and laughing with one another 

‘Ouch! God, These bloody shoes’ Jen cursed

‘What’s wrong?’ Richmond asked concerned

‘They pinch my feet, they’re really sore’ Jen said kicking off her heels ‘please don’t mention my feet, I had enough of that last time. Roy was such an arse’ 

Richmond looked confused and stared at her feet for such a long time that Jen started to become self-conscious. She nudged him with her foot and looked quizzically at him

‘I think you have lovely feet, very strong but feminine’ Richmond replied with a smile, his eyes looking at the floor bashfully

‘T-Thank you Richmond’ Jen stammered 

‘Would you like me to rub them? I took a massage course once over. It might help’ Richmond suggested

‘Erm… yes, if you don’t mind that would be wonderful’ Jen smiled back ‘I have lotion in my bag’

Richmond took hold of the lotion and poured it into his pale hands, smearing the cold cream onto the palms of his hands; he rubbed them together to warm it before spreading it over Jen’s right foot. She couldn’t get a comfortable position so lay with her back against the arm of the sofa, her legs draped over Richmond’s legs so it was in easy reach of her friend. She smiled and laid her head back on the comfortable fabric, her eyes closing as Richmond’s clever fingers stroked and massaged the tired and sore skin. Richmond worked quickly, adding more cream whenever he was creating too much friction, his fingers roamed over the entire foot and between her painted toenails, he went as far as the ankles, rolling his fingers around the bone and moving it left to right to ensure every muscle was rubbed. Jens eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open at the sensations rushing through her body, she tried to convince herself it was just lack of physical contact recently, it had been a dry patch with no sexual relief. She could feel her body reacting to the stimulation, her nipples pushed against the thin material of her bra and shirt, her panties began to feel wet as her arousal seeped through. She hoped that Richmond couldn’t tell

Richmond was completely oblivious, his fingers soon moved to her left foot, repeating the same rubbing motions. He heard a soft sigh come from Jen and smiled at being able to help his friend, he continued to stroke, pushing harder in the middle of her foot until Jen jerked away after being tickled slightly

‘Sorry’ Richmond said blushing

‘S’alright’ Jen slurred, her mind whirring at the feelings

Richmond looked up at his relaxed colleague, he glanced over at her fit body, he could swear that he saw her nipples protruding from her shirt and the way she shifted her legs together was a clear indication that she was aroused but Richmond thought nothing of it, he looked over her face and down her flushed throat

When Jen opened her eyes, Richmond was staring at the exposed skin at her throat, she breathed out heavily and caught Richmond’s eye; he blushed crimson and moved his eyes away.

‘You can look’ Jen offered ‘I want you to look’

Richmond was confused, his eyes clearly showing confusion and embarrassment at being caught staring like a horny teenager

‘I like you Richmond’ Jen whispered ‘I think you’re very attractive’ 

Richmond swallowed audibly, his gaze downcast until Jen grabbed his chin and lifted it to her lips, holding it millimetres away from her glistening lips

‘I like you Richmond… We both need this… it’s just us… why not?’ Jen whispered, her breath caressing Richmond’s face gently

Richmond thought for a split second before pushing his face into Jens, their lips meeting in a frantic embrace as their tongues flicked out and immediately found one another. 

Both groaned deeply and wrapped their arms around one another’s bodies as the sexual tension exploded into actions. Jen pulled herself up until she was straddling Richmond’s legs, her crotch inches above his as she kissed him deeply, Richmond found his mind wandering to Vince who sat in this exact position only a few days before. He grabbed Jens arse and pulled her down, grinding her pussy against his hardened cock which was straining against the material of his black drainpipes. Their kisses increased in pressure, both biting and sucking on one another’s lips as their tongues moved frantically against each other. Jen rocked her hips and felt her wetness soak through her small cotton panties.   
She smiled as she wished she had put on sexier panties than plain work ones

Richmond grabbed at her blouse, almost pulling off the buttons in his haste to get to her skin, he kissed a trail down her neck and over the small mounds of her breasts which were kept up in a sexy red bra, she pulled her blouse down her shoulders allowing it to fall carelessly on the floor by their feet, she reached behind her and unclasped the bra allowing it to fall from her breasts down her arms, she pushed that to the floor too

Jen’s dusky pink nipples were erect, her areolas crinkly in the cold air and with arousal. She threw her head back as Richmond took one into his mouth, his fingers pinching the other harshly making her call out in pleasure. She pushed herself onto his crotch harder, grinding her hips along his shaft making him choke out a curse at the feelings which ran through his body. He continued kissing her pretty breasts as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, Jen raised up slightly so he could pull them down to his knees, freeing his trapped penis into the open air. He hissed as the cold air hit his exposed cock and Jen reached down, wrapping her little hand around his large knob. Jen could feel the precum flowing quickly over her hand and realised that their first time would be a quickie; it couldn’t be a long, drawn out session with the level of tension between the two

Jen swore loudly, her fingernails clawing at her thighs as she realised that they had no protection. She had her own contraception of course but that didn’t cover STI’s and after Richmond’s discussion on his sexual adventures, she didn’t want to risk going without. She stopped and pulled away from Richmond, looking up sorrowfully before explaining the situation

‘my wallet, back pocket’ Richmond answered, pushing his trousers further down so she could reach

Jen managed to snag the wallet and bring it up to Richmond who opened it and pulled out a strip of condoms with a smile. He checked the expiry date before putting them aside

‘we don’t have too, but they’re there if we do’ he smiled, his fingers pulling on Jens nipples again causing her to gasp

Jens fingers curled around his erection again, tugging playfully and watching as precum gathered around his foreskin. Her hand reached under her skirt to push aside her panties, she slowly stroked herself and brought the fluid onto Richmond’s cock, watching his eyes open as the hot liquid was smeared over his tip. He looked up at Jen and grabbed at her hair, bringing her down to him for another sensual and harsh kiss

‘Put it on’ Jen whispered, her voice hoarse

Richmond nodded and continued kissing her as his fingers ripped the condom and put it over his hardness. He gave a few tugs to ensure that it was on properly before moving his hands to Jens hips stroking up and down the curve of her waist 

Jen pulled her skirt up showing her white cotton panties for the first time, a wet patch had developed along the fabric as Jen blushed and pushed them to one side, her neatly trimmed red bush surprising Richmond. Jen moved one hand to rest on Richmond’s shoulder as her other placed him at her soaking wet opening; she circled her hips, allowing the first half inch to enter her teasingly. Richmond moaned in frustration and attempted to thrust his hips which made Jen laugh and push herself down to take him completely in one movement

Her eyes widened and her lips parted in an ‘O’ of astonishment as she felt herself stretching around him. She had always loved the feeling of being filled, the burning sensation as a big, hard cock rammed into her for the first time was almost enough to send her into her first orgasm. Richmond’s eyes were closed tightly, he bit on his lower lip as he felt himself being engulfed by Jens heat, He opened his eyes to see Jen begin to slowly move off his cock, inch by inch slipping out of her before she moved down again, her clit rubbing against his stomach causing her to flick her hips as she rode him slowly. Richmond kissed her hard nipples again as his hand travelled between their bodies to rest on his lower abdomen, when Jen moved up he lowered his hand which allowed her clit to rub over his fingers. 

Jen grabbed his shoulders hard, her head falling backwards as her hips increased their movements, her breasts bounced as she moved up and down his cock, feeling her tight pussy muscles gripping him inside her, she could feel the head of his cock rubbing against her Gspot and she whimpered, her fingernails scratching down his back as her first orgasm hit. Jens body stopped moving and went completely still until a ripple travelled from her cunt to her brain, she moaned out loud as the sensations exploded in her brain and her eyes rolled back as her hips moved in shaky thrusts

Richmond realised he was close, he grabbed at Jens hip and began thrusting hard into her, his thumb still rubbing over her exposed clit as he hammered his cock inside her, deeper and deeper he thrust, his fingers digging into her waist so deeply that she knew she would have bruises but not caring in the slightest. Her whimpers came thick and fast as she neared her next climax; she rested her hands on the back of the sofa whilst she bounced. She looked down at Richmond’s lust filled face, he was a very vocal lover and his grunts caused a shot of pleasure between her legs, she reached down and pinched Richmond’s nipples hard 

Richmond groaned deeply, his orgasm hitting him as creamy cum filled the orgasm, Jen felt the spurts inside her and began moaning again, her second orgasm rushing at her and causing her to stiffen once more. Richmond continued to grunt as shot after shot of spunk filled the condom before he collapsed backwards, his head resting on the back of the sofa. Sweat dripping in his eyes and down his chest to collect at the join of the two bodies

Jen caught her breath, her chest heaving violently as she attempted to stand on shaky legs, covering her exposed breasts shyly as she grabbed her shirt and put it on without her bra. Richmond panted beside her, red faced and exhausted. He pulled off the condom and pulled up his jeans, grabbing his shirt before leaving the room to use the basement toilet to attempt to clean himself up.

Jen began to panic, she had just fucked a co-worker at work yet it was some of the best sex she had ever had… She decided to speak to Richmond when he got back and see what he wanted to do. She secretly hoped that he wanted to continue


	8. Chapter 8

Naboo entered his flat loudly, stamping his feet and shouting ‘ere you ballbags, are you decent? Don’t want to walk in on a bumming’. Bollo followed his shaman carrying the rolled up carpet under his arm and muttering something which Naboo couldn’t quite hear, he could hear the words ‘vince’ and ‘precious flower’ though

The scene which awaited them was confusing at best. The flat was exactly the same as when Naboo had left Sunday morning, it was now Wednesday. Naboo’s hookah was still out, as was the fresh tray of hash brownies which Bollo had left to cool… Naboo started to worry that the two men had fled before he heard a muffled bang and a giggle coming from Vince and Howards shared bedroom

Naboo banged on the door with his clenched fist and waited for Vince to answer the door, he was dressed in a silk kimono which tented at the front thanks to his ridiculous erection. Naboo felt himself gag slightly before smiling and asking if they were hungry, Bollo was going to get Chinese food. Vince looked over his shoulder at a smiling Howard who was burrowed under the covers, only his face showing which was red and mortified at Naboos interruption

‘Chinese’ll be great, Cheers Naboo’ Vince replied with his toothy grin

‘Keep the noise down yeh? We’ll be in my room’ Naboo added with as much emphasis on keep the noise down as possible. Vince merely looked confused whereas Howard nodded emphatically and promised not a peep which caused Vince to frown and sulk

Naboo closed the bedroom door and shuddered, he waved his hands around the door and chanted a few words, smiling and congratulating himself on remembering the words for a Soundproofing spell. He shouted at Bollo to go over to the Chinese and wrote a list for the Ape knowing full well that Howard and Vince probably hadn’t eaten for days and would be starving once the food arrived

‘What are we gunna do ‘Oward?!’ Vince asked incredulous 

‘We’ll just have to keep quiet’ Howard laughed

‘You know I can’t! It’s impossible! You do such good things to me that I can’t help meself!’ Vince sulked

‘Let’s just try yeh?’ Howard soothed, his fingers rubbing over the silk material of Vince’s gown 

‘I thought you were finally going to bum me tonight’ Vince said with a whine to his voice

‘We can do that later, after we’ve eaten’ Howard said with a smile, rubbing circles on Vince’s thighs

Vince sighed deeply, trying to stop the tantrum which was building inside him; He pulled off his dressing gown and climbed back into bed with Howard with a smile ‘suppose we can build up an appetite whilst we wait’

Howard grinned and kissed Vince deeply before wrapping his large hand around the younger man’s hardness. Vince cooed and sighed happily as Howard stroked his skin up and down in a steady rhythm, Howard moved his other hand to rub and caress his own hardness as it began to ache, Vince slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own, rubbing and sliding his fingers over the wet tip he matched Howards rhythm until both men lay panting, their hips thrusting up to meet their lovers hand. Howard turned his head and pressed his lips against Vince’s, a slow and sensual kiss building into a frenzied race for orgasm as their hand moved faster, harder, tighter. Both men gasping into one another’s mouths as they rushed towards climax, their toes curling, moans escaping from their throats as they both began to cum at the same time, the spurts of cum covering their bodies, Howards hairy and slightly tubby and Vince’s tight and pale bodies became painted in stringy ropes of hot jizz as both men groaned their way through a lazy but satisfying orgasm. The lovers lay caressing one another lovingly; gazing into one another’s eyes as the glow faded and the cold air began to chill them

‘We should get up’ Howard said sadly ‘Bollo will be back soon’

‘One more minute’ Vince whispered giving Howard another long and sensual kiss ‘I don’t ever want to leave’

Howard laughed sweetly and placed a kiss on Vince’s sore lips ‘We just need to eat, look at you! You look half starved. I’ll have to fatten you up! Yessir’ 

Vince playfully punched Howard in the arm before rising out of bed naked, his cum dripping down his exposed body, Howard reached over and slapped softly against Vince’s round buttocks ‘Get ready, we have to go face Naboo’ he winced 

#######################################################################################################

 

Naboo looked up as the pair came walking hand in hand through their bedroom door, they looked flushed and wet and Naboo guessed they had been in the shower before facing him and Bollo. He didn’t want to think about what they had done in his bathtub. He was sitting sucking on his Hookah as Bollo dished up the takeaway, humming quietly to himself

‘Alright Naboo!’ Vince said excitedly as though it was the first time he had seen him in years

‘Hiya Vince’ Naboo lisped 

‘Foods ready’ Bollo’s gruff voice shouted over from the Kitchen, bringing his and Naboo’s over to the sofa where the Hookah was

The four men conversed easily considering the strange situation, Howard was strangely quiet but Vince spoke enough for both of them, talking quickly but not really saying anything important. Howard was glad to be finished his meal and sipped at his beer, not really tasting it as his mind was preoccupied with the idea of finally being able to lose his virginity

He and Vince had fooled around the last few days, he had sucked and been sucked, wanked and been wanked yet they hadn’t taken the final jump to full penetration. Howards heart thrummed in his chest as reality hit him… he was going to fuck Vince, his Vince and allow Vince to take his virginity. His mind spun and he took another sip of his beer to try to calm himself, glad of the distraction so he wouldn’t give himself a Chinese burn. 

Vince finished his dinner and pushed the plate away onto the table in front, Howard had noticed he hadn’t eaten much and when pressed he had simply shook his head and said he wasn’t hungry. Howard knew that was a lie, he had heard Vince’s tummy rumbling in bed so he was concerned something was wrong. He had tried to put his hand on Vince’s forehead to check for fever which was quickly swatted away with a grunt and Vince calling him a berk. Howard had insisted Vince eat more even offering some of his favourite rice dish but Vince had refused until he made eye contact and stared defiantly at Howard, ending the conversation. 

Howard was a little put out at Vince’s refusal to eat. He picked up the plates and put them into the sink to soak before walking into their bedroom and closing the door behind him leaving Vince frowning and Naboo desperately looking to his Hookah for guidance. Vince stood and walked towards the bedroom before turning back to his shaman pal

‘Cheers for looking after him Naboo’ he grinned ‘Sorry if we make too much noise’

Naboo tried to repress another shudder and returned Vince’s smile ‘Not a problem, also, the room has a soundproof spell so don’t worry about us… but remember there are   
passers-by yeh… don’t want the police being called thinking someone’s being murdered’ he lisped with a cheeky smile

‘Genius Naboo, You’re the best’ Vince said running across the room and placing a kiss on Naboo’s forehead before running back and rushing into the bedroom, letting the door slam behind him

#################################################################################

Howard was sitting on the bed; he felt foolish at his behaviour and breathed out shakily as Vince entered the room

‘What was that all about?’ Vince asked with his eyebrow cocked

‘I don’t know, I just, you need to eat’ Howard said ‘then I got scared about…well… you know’

Vince smiled sweetly at Howard’s words ‘I was eating, just didn’t want to eat too much in case of…you know… accidents’  
Howards mind reeled at the realisation, Vince didn’t want his first time to be ruined so he had eaten lightly, Howard laughed deeply and Vince joined in before kissing him

‘I want everything to be perfect’ Vince soothed stroking Howards fine hair

‘I’m with you… of course it will be’ Howard said looking up in his lovers face before bringing his face closer to Vince’s for a kiss

‘I can’t wait to have you inside me’ Vince whispered into Howard’s ear as they stood to undress

A shiver ran through Howard’s body at Vince’s words, a very unmanly whimper escaped his lips as Vince ground his body against Howards erection. Their lips met in a lazy kiss, a promise for what was to come


	9. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, first bumming for Vince and Howard.

A shiver ran through Howard’s body at Vince’s words, a very unmanly whimper escaped his lips as Vince ground his body against Howards erection. Their lips met in a lazy kiss, a promise for what was to come

The men returned to bed, lying on their sides whilst continuing their slow kisses, their hands gently rubbing over one another’s bodies through the fabric, pulling at it until they lay facing one another completely naked and hard, and their cocks rubbing across one another as they moved. 

‘I… I don’t’ Howard started before being cut off with another kiss

‘We’re fine’ Vince reassured, his hand stroking Howards downy chest hair ‘please, please fuck me’

Howard groaned, his tongue flicking to meet Vince’s as he positioned himself across Vince’s thin and pale body, he looked up at Vince who was clicking the lid from the expensive lube he had bought especially for tonight, he wanted it to be special and spit or pain just wouldn’t do. Not for Howard.

Howard stammered about a condom but Vince shook his head, he was clean, never had unprotected sex and if Howard couldn’t be his real first, he could do this first. Howard nodded slowly feeling his heart beating and his stomach clenching as he smeared lube over his fingers and gently ran his fingers over the rim of Vince’s tight hole. He looked up at Vince a final time who nodded his approval before slowly inserting one long finger inside of Vince’s ring of muscle

Vince keened as the realisation of Howard being inside him finally hit, they had fooled around for days but Howard had never penetrated him with anything but his tongue. The friction of Howards guitar callused fingers against his tunnel made him moan deeply and press himself further onto his lovers finger, Howard smiled and pulled out, adding a second finger, feeling Vince stretching around him and hearing him gasping for more as he scissored his digits. He moved his fingers slowly in and out, creating a slow pace which had Vince gasping for more; Howard lowered his head and caught Vince’s lips in a passionate kiss, the change in position causing Vince to whimper as Howards long fingers brushed over his prostate

‘I’m sorry’ Howard said jumping back startled at the noise

‘No… N-No stay! It was good, so so good Howard’ Vince groaned pulling Howard down for another kiss. 

Howard got the message, moving his fingers in small circles looking for the bump which had caused Vince to moan. His fingers brushed over it in a steady rhythm causing Vince to cry out and whimper Howards name, His cock was leaking fluid between the men and Howard could feel it soaking his stomach hair which only made it sexier, he used his other hand to stroke the shaft tightly

‘H-Howard, st-stop! I’m going to… oh’ Vince whispered hoarsely as rope after rope of cum covered his chest and stomach. Vince’s muscles clenched around Howard’s fingers   
almost painfully as Howard milked his cock to completion, Vince opened his eyes sadly and apologised causing Howard to chuckle and kiss him

‘Just means you’re one up’ he smiled before adding some of Vince’s cum to his other fingers, thrusting them back inside Vince’s body

Howard finally had three fingers inside of Vince’s tightness and felt that Vince was ready to accept his size he gently removed his digits and placed his cock at Vince’s entrance

‘Please, Please Howard’ Vince begged, his hips bucking forwards to try to push Howard inside

Howard’s heartbeat was echoing in his ears as he slowly pushed his lubed cock inside his best friend, feeling the heat and tightness envelop his shaft. He whimpered and stopped as he almost lost control of his climax, he felt Vince’s ragged breaths against his stomach as he lay with his eyes closed tightly, Howard wasn’t sure if it was pleasure or pain until   
Vince moaned deep and gripped the mattress with his fists, his hips rocking to push Howard inside him further

Howard was finally fully sheathed inside Vince, his cock buried deep inside as he bent down for another passionate and slow kiss, their bodies working together in perfect harmony. Howards eyes rolled back in his head as he finally felt the special sensations which had been missing from his life, a closeness he hadn’t known existed, the void being closed by Vince’s body and mind being at his fingertips. His hips continued thrusting against Vince’s soft skin causing Vince to whimper and groan in pleasure, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he moved. Howard changed position and supported himself on his forearms either side of Vince’s head, kissing the younger man deeply, their moans mixing together in their mouths as their climaxes built.

Howard kissed along the soft skin of Vince’s neck, nipping occasionally at the sensitive flesh making Vince groan deeply in his throat. The sensations which flowed through Vince were almost too much to bare, the feeling of Howard, his Howard, inside him finally mixed with the tickle of Howards moustache on his throat and the hairy stomach stroking his erection was enough to make him arch his back in delight

‘I love you Howard, Oh god, I love you’ Vince whispered into Howards ear

‘Oh Vince, I love you’ Howard replied quickly, leaning in for another kiss

Howard felt the familiar tingles in his stomach and groin as his climax rushed at him; he pulled his lips from Vince’s as he moaned deeper and louder

‘Oh Vince…I…I-im going to… cum’ Howard stammered in time with his thrusts

‘Fill me Howard, Please’ Vince begged, grabbing his own cock from between their sweaty bodies

Howard managed three more thrusts before his orgasm washed over him, his skin tingled and his toes curled as he climaxed inside another person for the first time. His hearing and sight seemed to vanish for a moment as the amazing feelings ran up his spine, he kissed Vince again and felt the younger man stiffen beneath him as his own orgasm hit, the wetness rushing between them and Vince’s strangled cry made Howards rapidly softening cock twitch a final time. Howard placed tiny kisses over Vince’s eyelids and forehead as he slowly removed himself from Vince’s well fucked hole, lying beside his lover and pulling the younger man onto his chest for a cuddle

‘Love you Howard’ Vince whispered sleepily

‘Love you too little man’ Howard smiled in the dark

#############################################################################

The next morning:

Richmond awoke in an unfamiliar bedroom, it was bright and airy… nothing like his own. He squinted at the person lying beside him and smiled as Jen snored lightly, he remembered their discussion and their sexual encounter at work before they had decided to come back to her flat and ‘think things through’ which lasted 30 seconds before Jen had thrust her tongue into his mouth again. Richmond was happy at the situation and realised that the anxiety which normally hurt his stomach daily had gone, he was surprisingly content. He rolled to his side and fished his mobile from his jean pocket,

1 New Message

‘Alright! Just wanted 2 say thanx for the other night & thanx 4 your advice, I told H how I felt and he felt the same way. Cheers mate! Love Vince’ 

Richmond smiled at the text before putting his phone on the bedside table, he was glad the strange little man had found happiness. He stroked Jens red hair from her eyes and kissed her shoulder and down her arms, waking her gradually. She turned over with a smile and a good morning before Richmond kissed her neck and began his descent down her naked body, Jen smiled as she thought that she could get used waking up like this.


End file.
